Lina Lange
|gender= Female |age= 25 |blood type= O |hair color= Brown |eye color= Brown |vision= 20/20 |skin tone= White |height=163 cm (5'4") |weight=121 lbs (55 kg) |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Archer Professional Criminal |previous occupation= Olympic Silver Medalist |team= Huntsmen |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= Single |relatives= |quirk= Infatuation |abilities= |equipment= Bow and Arrow |debut= TBA |voiceeng= |voicejap= }} Lina Lange (リナランゲ, Rina Range) or Skade (スカイ, Sukai) is the daughter of Richard Lange, the infamous archaeologist, and is a former Olympian. Lina had a particular skill in archery since her childhood and was trained by professionals to become a silver medalist in the summer Olympics in the year 2330. After the death of her father at the hands of robbers who were going to attack her, Lina came close to giving up on her life until she was rescued by the vigilante The Machinist and was inspired to use her particular style of archery. However, due to being mentally unstable and extremely pampered since her childhood, she turned her affection for the archer into an obsession and began committing crimes using a bow and arrow to draw his attention. She was eventually captured by the police but was later on broken out by Curtis Landon. She soon joined the off records government team known as and took on the code name of Skade (スカイ, Sukai) based on the Norse goddess Skaði; the goddess of bowhunting and skiing. She eventually became friends with Kassandra Watermark and remained her closest friend until she volunteered for the quirk enhancement procedure, which further worsened her temperament and made her even more delusional. Appearance Personality History Quirks & Abilities Quirk Infatuation (迷い, Mayoi): Fighting Style Skilled Archer: Lina is trained in the use of English long bows and recurve bows due to her archery training since the age of 10. Her skills with a recurve is what earned her a silver medal in the Olympics. She further honed her skills and was taught how to use her signature reflex bow for more traditional but primordial archery, that focuses on killing or seriously injuring a moving target. She can also shoot 2-3 arrows at a time and have them all hit their mark simultaneously. Her skills are such that she is able to hit targets inches in size meters away. She has also shown the ability to shoot two police officers with precision shots to their legs while she was being surrounded and bombarded with tear gas. While she is trained in using a handgun, she prefers using a bow to kill, further solidifying her faith in her archery skills. As opposed to every other member in Team Seven, who resorted to using firearms to deal with their opponents, she was able to use her reflex bow and customized arrows to kill moderately armed mercenaries. She was also able to shoot into the exposed and extremely small faulty sections of their body armor, from dozens of meters away. Her time between launching and reloading an arrow is less than 3 seconds. Lina is shown to be ambidextrous, as she draws her bow with her left and right hand. At one point, she is seen actually using a crossbow with each arm and although, she complained how shooting with two hands in different directions is extremely difficult and slowed her down to an extent, she still managed to pull it off thanks to her additional training with Light. However, she did lose her battle against Reed in their little archery competition. Her reflex bow is also perfectly suited for mounted archery because of its size and quick draw. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Lina's father made her take self-defense class since the days of her puberty, as such, she became somewhat proficient in civilian Krav Maga. She was able to handle herself against a thief and managed to injure him badly during their short brawl, she was also able to disarm one of the Robbers that were in her house but was later on overwhelmed by his partners. She later on trained with Curtis Landon who began by teaching her the police variation of Krav Maga, which taught her several restraining and counter techniques along with a few takedowns. She was also extensively trained in the military variation, which taught her a dozen of ways to kill an enemy. It was due to her temperament and natural tendency for violence, that made Krav Maga the perfect fighting style, as she is known for overwhelming a foe with her violence and aggression and will not stop until she has savagely beaten them or killed them. After the completion of her training under Light, Lina became extremely competent and proved herself to be a creative and dangerous fighter by using her slender build, flexibility, and speed to her advantage. Lina was able to easily beat heavily armed mercenaries, stalemate her teacher in a fight and hold her own against Reed for a short period of time, despite her fighting him unarmed, while he was using his bow as a melee weapon. After Reed lost his bow due to being distracted for a moment, she was able to take advantage of the situation and use her aggression for a swift and powerful takedown and then proceeded to use restraining techniques to cuff him. She proceeded to continue sparring with people and eventually learned to take on more than two people at a time, thanks to her experience and skill. *' ': Lina is proficient and extremely competent in the main three variations of Krav Maga and the techniques that they entail. Lina resorts to the military self-defence and fighting system developed for the Israel Defense Forces, when she is required to engage in unarmed combat or defend herself with improvised weaponry. Krav Maga is known for its focus on real-world situations and its extreme efficiency and blends techniques from Boxing, Wrestling, Aikido and Judo with street fighting tactics to be an effective fighting format. Built on simple principles, instinctive movements, and practical techniques, Krav Maga suits Lina's natural tendency for violence and her temperament, which makes her a deadly fighter. She is seen switching from the passive stance to fighting stance in a matter of moments and draw in her assailant(s) for a swift strike. Lina embodies the core principal of Krav Maga of continually attacking her foe until they are either incapacitated or unconscious. Overall Abilities Explosives Expert: Lina was able to use her influence to learn about arming and disarming explosives from a retired S.W.A.T officer and was able to fashion her own bomb vest, which she threatened to blow up the hostage with. She was also able to identify a landmine before anyone else and was able to deduce it came from Japan, due to her knowledge. Athletic Conditioning: Lina due to regularly engaging in pilates, archery, light sparring and jogging and occasionally golfing, is a rather athletic individual. She possesses the strength and endurance of a woman of her size and frame who engages in moderate exercise and as such, is able to lift/support her own weight at 121 lbs. It is because of her experience and training as an olympic level archer and then further trick shooting training, that she possess an exceptional eyesight and sense of timing. She also seems to have a slightly better reaction speed than an ordinary woman of her age. Her athletic condition and martial experience allows her to engage in combat without easily tiring out. Equipment Reflex Bow: Lina uses a customized reflex bow that has curled arms which turn away from her, this makes all the difference between her reflex bow and a typical recurve. The curves put the materials of the bow under greater stress, allowing a rather short bow to have a high draw weight and a long draw length. Her bow has a draw weight of 58 lbs, which is much higher than a regular or even Olympic recurve, allowing for greater arrow flight time and power. This particular shape allows her much shorter bow to be able to shoot arrows with slightly greater velocity than a recurve, despite being smaller and lighter. The velocity at which it shoots arrows are at around 155 miles per hour or 227.33 foot per second. This small size also makes the bow ideal for mounted archery or close ranged archery and makes it easier for Lina to move and shoot at times, though she prefers not to. The bow itself weighs in about 2 lbs and is colored magenta, which is also Lina's favorite color. Quiver: Lina wears a leather quiver on her person that is attached to her back by a snap on belt. This quiver houses 25 of her customized heart shaped arrows that she carries with her during her missions under light or personal escapades. *'Heart-Shaped Arrows': Lina uses customized arrows that have 5052 aluminium alloy (which is an alloy of aluminium, zinc, magnesium and chromium) as its material for the shaft of the arrow. This material was chosen to make her arrows resist both air and water pressure as well as corrosion, while also being slightly stronger than regular aluminium, which allows for more stable flight. These arrows had tips made from Amethyst and are heart-shaped. The idea of using colored quartz is to have the arrowheads penetrate the body, hit a bone and snap; thus leaving a chunk of the sharpened tip on the inside; which would result in internal damage. Taser: Lina had a handheld, short ranged taser that can deliver around 1,370 volts of electricity over a few milliampere of current and can continuously discharge an electric charge for up to 20 seconds, to stun a foe or assailant. Trivia * Lina's appearance is based off of Lara Croft. Category:Females Category:Earth 0 Characters Category:Huntsmen Member Category:Emitter Quirk Users